


Drabble: Bean Kiss

by Lanna Michaels (lannamichaels)



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: April Showers Challenge 2011, Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-05-30
Updated: 2003-05-30
Packaged: 2017-10-18 14:34:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/189886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lannamichaels/pseuds/Lanna%20Michaels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This one's for Karelian.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Drabble: Bean Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> This one's for Karelian.

Viggo didn't like felching. Didn't like the idea of it. He stuck his wad somewhere, it should stay there. If it wasn't meant to be there, well, that's what condoms were for.

Sean changed all that.

He posited that, rather than detracting from sex, it added to it. It was more than rimming, and better than snowballing, he said. It was a way to have your cake and eat it, too.

Later, Viggo decided he would have to agree as Sean licked himself out of Viggo and moved around on the bed to give Viggo his first real Bean kiss.


End file.
